


Your voice

by asdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: a late night phone call
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Your voice

Your bed is soft and warm. You are watching the birds outside, seeking shelter for the night.

You miss him more and more with each passing moment. You pick up the phone and call.

“ _MC.”_

You loved his voice.

“I wish you were here, Mammon.”

“So do I, every single day.”

You inhale deeply.

“But, say you were here. Say we were in each other’s arms. What would you do?”

He falls silent for a moment.

“I… I guess I would hold you tight.”

You turn to your side, pressing your cheek against the pillow.

“I might hum a melody, one that we both like.”

You can think of a few.

“And I would run my fingers all over your body...”

You clench the phone tighter, pushing it against your ear.

“...as you bury your face into my chest.”

You bite your inner lip, rising a corner of your mouth. You roll onto your back.

“Then I would wrap my arms around you, kissing the nape of your neck.”

You close your eyes. He falls silent for a moment.

“...are you still there?”

You open one eye and respond.

“Mhm.”

You hear a deep exhale from the other side. Your breath pauses at that.

“ _I love you, MC.”_

Your lips part as you close both your eyes again.

“I wish I could kiss you, Mammon.”

He chuckles at that.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just…”

“Hm?”

You hear someone adjusting their position on a chair.

“...I’ve been watching you this entire time.”

You jerk your eyes open and look to the side, astonished. You press the phone against your chest.

He smiles at you, hanging up the call.


End file.
